La primera vez
by Sasuu
Summary: Maka se le declara a Soul & eso lo confunde. ¿Qué decidirá? 'Advertencia: Lemon. MakaxSoul'


Estaba acostado en mi cama, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien entraba, me levante rápidamente y me fije bien, era Maka que entraba cautelosamente con un papel en la mano.

- _Oí_ Maka ¿Qué pasa?

- Ahh nada, _Gomene_ Soul,

Pude sentir como mi técnico se sonrojaba y se escondía el papel.

-… Hum...Tengo una pregunta…- Dijo ella cabizbaja.

- ¿Cual es maka? – Pregunté curioso.

- Humm… Esto… ¿Qué haces cuando te gusta alguien?

- Hum…se lo digo directamente... ¿Por qué?

-entonces...

Noté como mi técnico bajo la mirada inmediatamente.

- Soul…tu…- Hizo una pausa vacilante, - ¡¡M-me gustas mucho!! – Dijo ella casi gritando.

Para mi sorpresa Maka salió corriendo inmediatamente de la habitación, dejándome esta confusión que me mataba. Decidí acostarme de nuevo, para pensar y digerir todo lo que había pasado ese día, pero para mi desgracia digerir fue demasiado y me quede dormido.

--

--

--

--

Cuando volví a despertarme, ya eran las diez de la noche, me preguntaba si Maka estaba en casa.

Supongo que si estuviera seria igual ya que no creo que quisiera verme, pero necesitaba hablar con ella…para explicarle lo linda que era para mi, lo había sopesado con cuidado, y los sentimientos surgieron de forma natural, sin haberme dado cuenta ella se había convertido en mi vida… Ella era _mi_ Maka.

Quería aprender muchas cosas con ella, y ser felices juntos, quería decirle lo tanto que la amaba, y que no dejaría de hacerlo nunca…

Salí de mi cuarto para buscarla, busque en la cocina, en la sala, en el baño, en todas partes menos en su cuarto… así que decidí tocar.

- _Oí_ Maka…. Necesitamos hablar, -Hice una pausa nervioso- ¿puedo entrar?

- Etto… Si quieres – Le escuché decir.

Abrí la puerta y vi como Maka estaba acostada con una almohada entre sus brazos y los ojos llorosos.

- Maka… - Temblé ante su hermosa figura.

- Soul…- Respondió ella en un susurro fijándo sus ojos en los míos.

- Maka…- respiré con algo de dificultad- Yo… Bueno… Tu también me gustas, y no solo me gustas…te amo… - Maldije al sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, metí mis manos en mis bolsillos bajando la mirada.

- _Demo_… Soul, yo… bueno tu dijiste que… - Su voz tembló de dolor - yo soy una tabla de planchar ¿no?... Pensé que tu querías a Blair…

- ¿¡_Nani_!? ¡¿Yo a Blair?! – Intenté evitar la risa sin mucha suerte- ¡jaja! ¡¡_Baka_!! Blair solo me hace sangrar la nariz – Hice una mueca indescifrable para ella - Pero… tu eres la persona a la que amo… y solo tú Maka…

Me acerque a ella y la abrase fuertemente, recostándola en la cama mientras yo quedaba arriba de ella y comencé a besar su cuello. Sentía un nerviosísimo creciente en mi pecho, sin embargo no podía detenerme.

- S-soul –La escuché gemir - ¿Q-qué es lo que piensas hacer?...

- Tu sabes lo que voy a hacer, y se que es lo que quieres… - Le susurré de la forma más sensual que pude.

Seguí besando hasta bajar a su camiseta, comencé a desabotonarla con cuidado, para que se sintiera mas calmada,

- Maka…. Si hago esto, no será solo por tener placer, será por estar con la persona que mas amo, y es lo que quiero hacer… Sentirte, sentirte mía…

- Soul… - Su sonrojo aumentó- Yo…t-también quiero hacerlo…te amo… mucho –Me sonrió con ternura.

Cuando termine de desabotonar su camisa, le saque el sostén baje su pantalonera, y su ropa interior dejando su fino cuerpo desnudo, pase mi lengua desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, saboreando cada parte de ellos y haciéndole sentir placer, con mi mano derecha comencé a meter mis dedos en su vagina, moviéndolos en círculos para que disfrutara más hasta que comencé a sentir como se mojaba. Así le dolería menos, aún cuando no tenía experiencia, conocía como era el santuario de una mujer, le haría sentir placer, y el amor que ella despertaba en mí.

- ¿Te gusta como lo hago?... –pregunté de forma dulce, aún cuando mi voz resonó ronca por el deseo.

- S-si... ¡ahh! Soul, n-no te detengas

- Te amo maka… y hare todo lo que tu quieras con tal de que disfrutes…-

Sabía que era su primera vez, le dolería, aunque no quisiera, tenía que mantenerla relajada, deseaba que ella disfrutara al máximo así como yo disfrutaba de su cuerpo.

- Yo también te amo Soul...

Saque mis dedos de su vagina, para desvestirme y comenzar a penetrarla, pero ella se adelanto y me saco la playera, y siguió bajando hasta mi pantalón, cuando saco mi miembro, lo comenzó a lamer, se sentía tan bien, así que decidí apoyarla un poco moviendo su cabeza en un vaivén

- M-maka… - Mi voz sonaba ronca, mientras me sonrojaba ante cada lamida - Creo q-que deberías dejar de hacerlo… hrmm... sino me voy a correr… - Ella fijó sus ojos en los míos.

- B-Bien -

Pronto dejo de hacerlo y se recostó de nuevo pero esta vez abriendo sus piernas dándome a entender que estaba lista, entonces posicione mi miembro y lentamente la penetre, sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba, y pude ver como unas cuantas lagrimas salían, así que la abrase…

- Tranquila amor, pronto pasara, estas con migo y yo te protegeré de todo…- le susurré

- T-te amo Soul… _Arigato _por esto… h'm… el dolor se calmo un poco así que puedes seguir – Me dijo aferrándose a mí.

Sin responderle, comencé a mover mis caderas lentamente, hasta que las embestidas se volvieron mas fuertes, sus gemidos aumentaban a cada embestida que le daba, su cuerpo era suave bajo el mío, el placer que sentía y el calor que nos envolvía era indescriptible.

Con un par de estocadas más, terminé dentro de ella, la metí entre las sabanas y me recosté a su lado abrazándola fuertemente…

- Maka… te amo mucho…

- Yo también te amo, nuestra primera vez… Nunca la olvidare…

- Yo tampoco mi amor…

Mientras admiraba su belleza el sueño me ganó. Jamás la dejaría…


End file.
